Mary and Francis- Begin Again
by molasses report
Summary: This is a story that picks up after the fight in 3x5. In this case Francis does not die. He is hurt but does not die. Will continue with the rule of Francis and mary in france. possibly kids, fights and more drama.
1. Chapter 1

It had been roughly a week since Francis and I had been attacked at the clearing under the white petals. Luckily the guards heard my screams and came running and were able to save both Francis and myself. Although we were saved, Francis did hit his head hard. He stayed in bed most of the day but he was alive, something that both of us had thought would never happen.

"Mary." I heard him call from our bed.

"I'm here." I called from my desk, "Give me one second."

As I walk over to him, I see that he looks so much better and healthier than before.

"Mary" he said as I sat down on the bed, "I have been thinking."

"Oh boy, now what." I say.

"I think we should go to the country house." he said. "I want to start this marriage over again, let's go back."

"Francis as much as I would love that, you know we can't. You are still hurt and we have to much to.." He cut me off with a kiss.

"My mother can handle the country without us for a few days." Francis said still holding my face.

There was a knock at the door. Our Chamber guard opened it saying that there was a message from charles, Francis' younger brother.  
"The Dauphin is going to be away from court, he needs to study economics with a few of the lords." the Guard says and he closes the door.

"Ah, thank you." Francis said getting up from the bed. "This works out in our favor."

"How." I ask.

"This means that my mother won't be pestering me to make charles listen." Francis said. "Let's go"

"Alright, we will go." I say. "But just for a short visit. We can't afford to get to behind."

He kissed me again and went to put on a shirt. He then went to tell his mother of our trip and I called in a servant to pack our things. Within the hour, Francis and I were in the carriage heading to begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since we had been alone like this. Just the two of us, no duties no royal subjects screaming at us. We had a lot of time to just be us, to try to get back to where we were prior to the fear of conde and his death. If there was anything on my mind, it was the heir of france and scotland.

"Mary", I heard Francis call.

"Yes" I responded. He had that voice where he was hoping that once more we could be alone. I shook my head and headed to where that voice called.

…

We had been back at the castle for a few weeks, when Charles decided that he was no longer needed.

"Charles, you are still heir, you must learn." I heard Francis yelling from the throne room. I considered that to be a family matter so I didn't intrude.

"Francis, you have a wife and are no longer dying"I heard the prince state. "Your wife will have a son."

"Baby brother, do you ever think that maybe just maybe I don't want you here as a heir but as a brother." Francis pleaded. "Bash and I want you here. I would call Henry back to but as you know he can't stand to see anyone but him in power."

"Speak for yourself." Bash entered bowing to Francis. "Little brother, sorry I'm late. My wife and I recently returned from our trip."

"No matter, brother." Francis responded.

"Charles, listen as a man who has a title, you should stay where it is of use." Bash stated.

I have no idea what happened after that because I was suddenly feeling sick. I ran to my chambers and began vomiting.

"Great, now I'm sick. I don't have time for this." I said.

"No,your not." I spun around as Catherine spoke. "Sorry to intrude, but I was told that you were sick."

"Uh, Yeah" I said.

"You are not. As I have seen many of times you are not eating and to be honest, I once again had your chamber pot tested.

"So you are saying that..." I questioned.

"Yup, you are feeding the future of Scotland and France.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh ok," I respond. I'm pregnant. Of course I wanted this but i was still nervous. I had lost a child before.

"You ok?" Catherine asked. "You don't look as happy as I thought you would be."

"Of course, I'm happy. It's just that I lost a child once…"

"So did I Mary. But look, Francis and then the rest of the royal children, you will have this child. Lets just hope that it's a boy. I know that Francis will love her but the nobles won't accept the child as queen, we are not as evolved as your Scotland.

With that she left, and I began thinking. Well, the heir of scotland would be secured either way. But with England gone, I sort of wanted a son to take both France and Scotland. But then again, Francis had a son. Odds are it would be a girl. I was interrupted from my thoughts with the sound of laughter. I look out my window to see Francis and Charles kicking a ball around. I smiled, that was Francis' favorite, so much that he wanted me to play when we were younger. I did most of the time. But when he looked up and saw me in the window, and waved for me, I declined. He seemed a little surprised but he continued.

…

It was then at dinner that the worst began. Francis' sister had arrived and was bossing everyone around like the queen she thought she was. Francis of course was the last to arrive to the meal as it is a custom for the king to arrive last.

"Sorry, I'm late" Francis said.

"You are not late Francis", the spanish queen said. "As king you are never late"

"While this is true, I know some of you are starving." He looked at Charles who seemed to be so hungry like he had never eaten. Francis called the family to eat.

"Francis, as much as I would like to say I came as a friend I cam on the business of Spain." She started. "My king has asked me to talk about the line of succession"

"What." Francis nearly choked on his bread. " what is there to talk about, I mean as of now there are 3, heirs. The french line is secured."

"yes , well Spain wants to make sure that France can provide a bride for its next king, my son."  
"What." I nearly screamed. "There is not even a bride to marry off."

"Mary, calm down." Francis said as he held my hand. Almost as if he knew, about the secret I was carrying. "France, is not in the position to talk about these offers, but when the time comes it will be discussed. Now, thanks for ruining dinner as I was planning to create a happy meal. You all are welcome to continue eating but Mary and I are leaving," he said as he stood up. I stood up with him.

We entered our chambers as we both sat on the chairs near the fire. He started a fire and asked me "so what was with that outburst, not that I don't appreciate it, I don't want to already be thinking about a daughter's husband."

"Well Francis, we may have to. I mean I was nearly three when we were engaged." I said.

"Yeah, but I want happiness if we do have. Wait, that outburst wasn't you being you was it?

"Not exactly, Francis. I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyday after that was magic. Francis was so excited to be a father again. It was absolutely sweet how he cared for me and we started to have little moments like when I first arrived. We would sneak into corners and steal a kiss or two. Even though I was sick almost every day, he was always there to be there to hold my hair back. We were both glad that Catherine had agreed to keep it a secret until we felt that it was safe and I wouldn't lose it.

I woke up to francis stroking my arm and kissing my neck. He could tell I was awake but I was exhausted. I did not want to wake up.

"Mary, time to wake up. Today is the day, we are telling the kingdom of our news."

"Hmm,yeah." I responded.

Francis got out of bed and got dressed before then pulling on my arm playfully and throwing the sheets of the bed.

"Ok, ok." I respond. "I'm awake." I say as I got out of bed and go dressed, not putting on a corset as I hadn't for several months.

"You ready" I heard Francis call from his shaving mirror and I look over to see him put on his crown. I know he loved the child inside me but I could tell he was not looking forward to telling the entire world. He was nervous about losing the baby and the secret that had been ours for so long.

"I guess so." I said walking over and grabbing his arm. We walked into the throne room and saw nearly everyone important to french court and beyond. Even The queen of spain was here. They had all come because Catherine had told them, with our permission, that the king and queen had an announcement.

"Their majesties the king and queen" I heard a guard call out as we walked in. Francis guided me to my throne and I sat. He stood as it was a custom to stand taller than any man.

"My dear frenchmen and foreign ambassadors, I thank you for coming." he looked at me. "The Queen and I are proud to announce that we are expecting our first child." The room erupted with cheers. Wine was brought out, and music began. I was about to get up, when Catherine sat me back down.

"Come on Catherine, one dance won't hurt" I said.

"No, one is fine, many doctors say it is, just don't go crazy. But I stopped you because I wanted to stop you from drinking." She said. "Doctors, have thoughts on that."

"Ok, so I won't drink, let Francis drink for two then." I got up and looked at Francis. He grabbed my hand and let me out. That's when I saw him, my brother and my husband's son.


	5. Chapter 5

"James", I nearly screamed running towards him.

"Mary" he said as he bowed. "My queen".

"James, delighted to see you, what brings you from scotland?"

"A few reasons, some because I missed my baby sister, others because my step nephew here wished to return and there is news of scotland and it isn't good.

Francis somewhat got the hint and scooped his son up and said,

"Let me know if you need me." he left with his son in his arms. James and I started to walk and he began.

"Let me first start with Jean, he came here not necessarily because he wanted to. I mean he wished to see his father but."

"Get on with it James, I can take it."

"Lola is dead."

"wait , what?"

"Yeah, Queen Elizabeth had her killed,something about the fact that you ordered an assassination attempt on her life."

"Excuse me. She knows I would never as that would mean….wait,"

"Pardon me, but I do believe it was john Knox attempting to seize more control."

"Why now,why would Elizabeth do this. I signed her edict, I harbored no ill will, she would have to know this. But I trust that as regent you will work out the details for me to sign to imprison the culprit, who we believe to be John knox, but I will not have him killed. The protestants would take my head for it. We imprison him, we get him to confess and have him rot in prison, as a sign that I will not stand for it but that I am also willing to portray mercy."

"Indeed Mary, I think that is a great idea. So what do we want to do about Jean, I brought him in as I couldn't leave him in scotland with no real ties there."

"No, I understand james, He deserves to see his father and now that his mother is gone, Francis deserves to raise him."

"I didn't want to offend you,Mary. I just thought."

"James, this is not a problem. Jean is going to be a big brother. HE deserves to be around his father and to be honest, Francis had a big brother, same as I do, and I think having them around helped us in a variety of ways." With that we arrived to my chambers, James bowed and left me to go to his. I could hear Francis and Jean laughing from outside the window. I looked to see them running with that ball again kicking it and Francis just being there for his son. As much as I wanted to be a mother, I didn't exactly know how to do that. At least Francis had little brothers and this child to give him some practice but I didn't know. After standing there for what seemed like an hour, I received word that Francis had ordered us dinner in our room.

"Mary, I hope this is ok with you." Francis said as we began eating.

"This is fine, I just thought you would want to eat with everyone including your son." I replied.

"there will be plenty of time for that, as I'm sure james has told you what he told me. I'm so sorry about Lola. She didn't deserve that."

"I am to, and all because she thought those were my orders but that matter will be handled by james and to be honest Jean, needs to see you to be in your care to grow up to be a fine man. He should stay here and grow up with our children. He will learn the same things as ours and maybe even learn how to make knives and swords from his father."

Francis laughed and smiled as he thought back to that day, I had discovered him making his weapons.

"Maybe Jean will make weapons officially for the king."

We continued eating and then we got ready for bed. I slipped under the sheets rather quickly as it was a chilly night. Francis was even quicker than me and happened to put his arm around my waist, which as being 6 months along was not as skinny as it used to be, as I laid down. He began to talk about our future as we had so many nights prior to his recovery.

"So Anne, was mighty fast today as she played with James and I." he said. "She outran James in every way."

"I saw you with them today, with Jean too. She was mighty quick but we really need to address the fact that James isn't liking reading."

"We do need him to work on it." With that all seemed right in the world. We were talking like we knew who are children were and who they were going to become.


	6. Chapter 6

That last month of my pregnancy was awful, I thought the vomiting was bad during the first few months. I was swelling up to the "size of a plow horse" as Catherine had once said. I stood looking in the mirror that morning just hating the way I looked. I was so consumed in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Francis has walked behind me.

"Mary, you look fine. Our child and you are beautiful." he said as he kissed my cheek. "Anyway you need to let me know the second she arrives."

"Oh, you think its a girl do you?" I said almost dreading his answer.

"That's what I'm thinking. But you know that I will love her just the same."

"Go, do you kingly duties and go see Bash. I know you have missed him."

"I will but promise me."

"Yeah, Yeah. I send for you." I said jokingly.

With that Francis left. I really wasn't supposed to leave the castle as I was so close to term.I wasn't even allowed to go on the boat francis and I built. Something I Longed for. So I spent a lot of time in the library and in the throne room listening to Greer and catherine. Everyone seemed so happy even little Charles had found friends to keep him company. I went back to bed and napped for a while. I awoke to a bright light and saw that I had forgotten to close the curtains again. But when I got up, I was glad. Francis and Bash were returning from their ride and Jean was ready to play and The two of them happily obliged. Francis looked up and saw me. He smiled and waved. I waved back. He went on playing and i sat back down.

I guess I had fallen asleep as the next thing I remember was Francis gently shaking me awake.

"Mary, hey, it's time to eat."

"Oh, ok. Sorry i fell asleep"

"I started to get up when suddenly I felt a rush of warm water rush down my leg. Francis saw my panic.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a look of fear.

"The baby is coming" I nearly screamed. Francis went into panic he kissed me and then said he would call for the midwife and Greer. Catherine was the first to arrive. She shooed Francis out. That was when I started screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Greer arrived along with the midwife at that point. I was still screaming, I could hear Francis on the other side of the was pacing and banging on the door. I also heard Bash arrive. At least he could take Francis away so I could focus. God I wished he were here right now. The door opened, it was not Francis. It was the royal doctor and a representative of the pope to make sure the baby would not be switched with another if it was still born. I hurt so much and I felt like nothing was happening. I heard whispers, I turned to Greer and Catherine.

"Greer, catherine, there's something wrong.I can feel it." I said exhausted.  
"It's all right, Mary." I heard Greer say.  
"Just hold on a little longer." Catherine said.

"Lady Greer, Queen Mother." the doctor said.  
"Where are you going?" I said covered in sweat and panting.

"I'm just going to speak with the doctor a moment." Catherine got up and spoke to the doctor from behind the bed so I couldn't hear.  
"Tell me what's happening." I screamed as I was angry and I was in pain.  
"You're losing too much blood." I heard Catherine say. I turned to both her and Greer and said.  
"What happens to me doesn't it comes down to a choice between me and the baby, - you choose the baby."  
"Mary, don't talk like that. You are a fighter. You are a survivor." Catherine said.  
"But do you understand? Catherine, Greer do you understand."

Yes, Mary, we understand."  
I know this isnt protocol but Greer, bring Francis to me.  
"I don't want to leave you." I heard her say.  
"In case I need to say good-bye." I said.

Catherine nodded her head and in any other moment I would thank her, but in this one it scared me more. She agreed that I may have to say goodbye. Greer left and came back in what seemed like eons. I looked over and saw that Francis was with her. He ran over to me and held my hand and kissed my forehead.

"I'm here Mary. Nothing is going to take you away from me." Francis said. I loved the fact that he was here but it didn't stop the pain and I kept grunting and wincing in pain.

"Can't you do something for her? Anything?" Francis yelled at the doctor.

"The queen's condition is deteriorating" I somewhat heard the doctor say.  
"I fear the possibility of losing both of them if I don't operate" he continued. .  
Francis responded with a loud "No".If you open her up, she will die."  
"Sir, the queen is not going to question now is whether we save the baby - and relieve Mary of her agony." I couldn't feel Francis holding on to me.  
"where are you, Francis where are you?"

"I'm here. Mary, I'm here."  
"Something isn't right. Our baby, he's-he's dying."  
"Mary, listen to me, I promise you, our baby is going to live."  
"You have to save him, Francis save him.I want you all to save my you hear me? I'm ordering all of you! No matter what it my baby!"Stay back!

"If you come anywhere near her with those, I will kill you myself." Francis yelled.

Catherine got up and Greer grabbed the hand she was holding. Catherine whispered in Francis' ear.  
"She's dying, Francis,Mary wants you to save your child."  
"Greer Greer, I love you." I said sobbing.  
"I love you, too." Greer said panting.

"Francis, I love you. I need you to know that" I said exhausted.

"Mary, I love you too but you are ok. You will be fine. Breathe Mary." Francis said as he returned. I started to slip and as I did I heard.  
Francis began crying. Catherine started too

"No, no, no, don't give up , stay with have to fight! You can do this, gather your strength, all of it and come back to back and meet our child."he continued and was nearly crying. "Mary, come back to me."  
I gasped rather loud.

"Oh, thank God." Catherine cried out.  
"Come on, Mary. I'm right here.  
I'm with you, Push, Mary, push! Francis was saying.

We heard a baby cry. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Queen Mary, you have a son." the doctor said.

"I guess you were wrong." I laughed as I turned to Francis, he kissed me. Suddenly I gasped in pain again. Francis jumped.

The Doctor looked at him as said "keep her calm, there is a second one." Francis held my hand and helped me through the second birth. This one was rather quick and although painful I was holding on.

"Queen Mary, you have a daughter." I again laughed. So did Francis.

"Please let me hold them." I said.

The doctors obliged wrapping them up and handing them both to me. Francis sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead.

"So here we have Anne and James", I heard Francis say. Francis took them both so I could get some rest as the doctor said I needed to. I fell asleep looking at the father of my children holding them and just being happier than I had ever seen him.


	8. Chapter 8

I was a very odd mother according to catherine. I basically did everything for them instead of allowing servants to do it.I also had them set up a nursery in our chambers, eventually they would move but for now I wanted them close. I had given birth a week ago. It was early morning, so early many still consider it be be night. and I was holding James, walking with him. Anne was still asleep.

"I've been waiting a very long time to meet you, and you are more perfect than I ever could have and your sister gave me quite a scare. But as much as I tell you not to, of course you will."  
"Where are you going? You need to rest." I heard Francis call from the bed. "The doctor told me you lost a lot of blood."  
I'm fine, I just thank god that you were there. I felt myself slipping, but you brought me back.  
If you hadn't been here, I wouldn't be holding our son in my arms right now."

"Indeed, I think I need to be there with every dangerous situation with you. Because when the time comes, I am going for now please were up all night with them."

"I'm fine, tired from raising kids not from.."

"Ah, look you just admitted it, both are fed, let me put James to bed and I'll join you in a second." Francis nearly demanded. I kissed James and put him in Francis' arms. I went back to bed and saw Francis fairly quickly put james to bed. He layed down next to me and then said,

"we really need them to sleep." He said. Although Francis, was not able to feed them like I was, he was up changing them more often than I. It was almost as if he needed to over do it. Francis was also heckled a lot for actually stating that he likes being with the children. Something that a lot of men would not admit to. The idea that it was my job to raise them until they could go to school, and then Francis would marry off our daughter and bestow the burden of the Dauphin and Prince of scotland on james. As I drifted off, I thought about what they would begin to look like. Both had blue eyes now but many things would start to change.

…

I woke up to the twins screaming. Francis had heard quicker than I did and was already up by the time I had thrown the blankets off. I was not feeling to good, I almost felt weak and felt myself burning up. Francis was holding both of them and nearly screamed.

"Mary, they are burning up. I need a.. Oh my god." He placed the babies back in their crib and came back to me and saw that I too was not in a good place.

"Francis what is it? Are they.." With that I fell. The guard outside our door heard and barged in. Francis was carrying me back to bed when he told him.

"Get a doctor, quickly."

The guard hurried and found one. The doctor came to me first when I told him to look at the children. He did then came back to me. Francis was so scared he didn't know where to be. The doctor pulled him aside and said

"The children seem to have a mild ear infection. Very common at this age as you are well aware."

"Indeed yes they seem to be fine, and Mary."

"She has what many call the gripe."

"Ah, ok. So she will get better in time."

"Maybe your majesty. She is in a weak state right now. The best thing we can do is move the children and yourself out of the room until she heals."

"Yes, take the children out, have my mother care for them, she knows what's best. But I'm staying. I told her I would be by her side."

I looked over to see the doctor start to say something but Francis waved his hand. The doctor wheeled the crib out of the room and Francis came back to me.

"Are they going to be ok? Am I going to be…"?

"You will be fine, they say it's the gripe not childbed. You are weak but you will survive this."

I laid back on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they would be ok. I did sleep a little better knowing that the children were ok and weren't in any danger. Francis never left my side. Even three days later when my fever broke he was there. HE had papers he needed to sign but he always seemed to work on them when I was asleep. The doctor was called and he told me I was out of any danger and that the children were healthy and had received no lasting effects from their infection. They were brought back to me later that day. Francis and I held our children then. James in my arms and Anne in his. I truly felt like we were a family again.

"Mary, we need to promise each other one thing."

"Yes Francis." I said looking at him bouncing with Anne.

"We need to stop having near death experiences."


	9. Chapter 9

The twins were 6 months old and had started to crawl backwards to propel themselves forward. They had also started to play with each other and recognizing their own names. Our son had Francis's blue eyes and curly hair but my hair color and even some of my freckles. Francis even stated that he reminded him of Charles. Anne on the other hand had my dark eyes, Francis blonde hair and but again my freckles. Both Of them seemed to be a perfect mix of France and Scotland, which I thought was perfect if an alliance needed to be formed in marriage. I mean with James, France and Scotland was united. Jean on the other hand, was now 3. He looked so much like Francis that if he wasn't claimed already, rumors would circulate, except for one crucial thing, he had Lola's eyes. It almost hurt me to look at him, I always felt guilty of him losing his mother. Although it was a little late, Francis and I were having the twins christened. We had them baptized behind the scenes the day after they were born but we wanted to make sure that everyone we wanted to be there could. Charles had been selected for Godfather for James, and my brother James for Anne. We wanted both sides to be represented. But godmother was even harder.

"Do you want to give it to any of your sisters?" I asked Francis.

"Eh, Maybe Margo but Mother would be furious if we didn't honor the king of spain. It's bad enough he isn't a godfather."

"I didn't want to disrespect I felt James was owed this, I mean if we have more children we could give it to him later."

"No, I have no problem with your brother. I also feel scotland needs to be represented. We also may not have any more. There is no guarantee."

"What about Elizabeth?I mean it would seem like a symbol of peace."

"Now that is an idea, it still gives us a powerful ally and it makes it look like we are for protestants and it does look like we aren't going after her throne. That is perfect for James."

"I am down to two for godmother for Anne, one being your sister leeza, another being Lola."

"Lola but she is gone"

"I know but she made me someone important to her son. It is up to you, Francis. The final word is yours."

He nodded and left to go riding with Bash and Jean. We didn't name him godfather as he was named for Jean. With that, the twins began stirring. I picked them up and brought them outside. We sat on a blanket as they sat and I tickled them. All of us laughing. Jean walked by.

"Hi Mary." he said smiling.

"Jean, I thought you were with your father."

"No, I decided not to. I didn't want to go riding today." Jean said. "Do you mind if I sit and play with you all."

"By all means, join us." I said smiling. I loved that child as if he was my own. He knew I wasn't his mother but I think he was beginning to think of me as a mother substitute. Horns blasted and I looked up from my place thinking it was Francis returning. But to my dismay, it was Leeza. She was back to witness the Christening. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Leeza, how are you?Thank you for coming." I said smiling through gritted teeth.

"Mary, I'm great. I'm here for the christening as you know, but I am still unsure of who the Godmother is? My letter must have been lost."

"Great, But Francis and I have not made a decision on godmothers for either child yet."I said."But you are in the running."

"Better make a choice soon as the christening is in 2 days."

"Mary, I am going to go now. I have some school to do. I wanted to let you know so my brother and sister aren't left alone."  
"Thank you." I started to say when Leeza had to speak.

"You called her Mary, She is your queen and those are not your siblings you bastard of my brother."

" Leeza, that is a child you are speaking to. He calls me Mary as I allow him to do in private, he doesn't know who you are as you haven't seen him since he was born. He probably thought you were a friend of mine. As for the twins, they are his siblings as Francis and I will raise them to be.

"But he is bastard born."

"What does bastard mean?" Jean asked. He was so confused.

"Where did you hear that word?" Francis yelled. He had arrived just in time to hear poor Jean ask me that question we had hoped to avoid.


	10. Chapter 10

With that I saw Jean point to Leeza. I began to back away grabbing Jean's hand and Francis was kind enough to let me grab the twins before going nuts. We had agreed that if either one of us needed to "emphasise our positions" we would take the kids and run. We didn't want our children to become scared of us. We of course would have to at some point but we were trying to avoid it until they were around 3. I didn't hear the full conversation but oh boy he was loud. He was nearly scaring me. Even, from our room I could hear him. Luckily the children didn't seem to mind.

"Mary, why is papa mad at me?" I heard Jean ask. I placed the twins in their cribs. I sat Jean down at bent over so his eyes met mine.

"He isn't mad at you. He is mad at his sister, the lady you and I were just with. He is mad because she called you a name." I said calmly. Hoping that it would buy us time. I didn't want to explain it until francis was here.

"Oh, yeah that's mean. You shouldn't call anybody names."

"Exactly, you understand that being mean isn't something you should do."

"I understand it but people call uncle Bash,bastard. That wasn't the first time I had heard it."he said.

"Why do people call him that if it could hurt him?

"Well. I don't know. He doesn't deserve it." I said holding Jean's hand.

Catherine arrived and knocked on the door before coming in. She smiled at Jean and then motioned for me to come over. I obliged after kissing Jean's hand.

"Why is Francis screaming at his sister?" Catherine asked I can hear it all the way from the throne room.

"The queen of spain, may have called Jean a bastard."

"Oh great, she calls him something that Francis has tried so hard to prevent. I will talk to Leeza about it. You need to calm your husband down. It isn't good for him to be yelling at a guest."

"Sure but.." with that catherine was gone. Francis returned at was still red faced and his breath was hot. He slammed the door startling the twins and Jean. The twins began crying and Jean still looked like Francis was scaring him.

"Francis, you need to breathe." I said and walked over to him. I kissed his cheek and he looked at me. "We knew it would happen. I'm sorry it did but Jean has started to ask questions.

"Jean" Francis said after taking a breath and calmed down enough to not scare the young boy. I started to Calm the twins down.

"Jean, you know I'm not mad at you right? Papa was mad at his sister." Francis said.

"Yes, Mary explained that to me. But I do want to know why that word is bad."

"Yes, you should. To begin, you know that Mary isn't your mother." Jean nodded. "Good, your mother and I were not married when you were born. We loved each other but we were not married. Because we were not married, any child out of that love is considered a bastard. Do you understand that?" Francis asked.

"I think so. Does that mean that uncle Bash was born to your dad and someone he loved." Francis smiled.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means. Because of that, because we weren't married, you can't be king and you must never call anyone that"

"I knew that. Uncle Bash isn't king. I don't want to be king anyway. They have to study too much." With that he got up and left. Francis smiled.

"That was easier than expected." Francis said.

"It was, but I wished we had more time before we had to explain it." I said. "I assume you want to make a decision on the godmother."

"Yup, there is no way in hell that the queen of spain will be honored.

The Christening went on with all of our invited guests. Both were baptised in the name of God. James, now known as his highness the dauphin of france and the crown prince of scotland. His godfather Charles of france was in attendance, along with Gideon Blackburn representing Elizabeth of england. Anne, now known as her highness princess royal of france and scotland was held by my brother James and I know that Lola was smiling wherever she may be.


	11. Chapter 11

The Twins were now a year old and had moved to their own rooms, still near us but not in the room. As Francis said close enough that we still hear the cries but far enough that we have to truly decide if they need us, as they both had a tendency to cry. There first steps were amazing to witness. Francis and I were both there. James started to walk first, he was extremely slow, almost cautious. Anne on the other hand was fast she pushed james over. It was almost like she was running instead of walking. It was finally summer and it was a bright early morning. I had started to wake up when Francis began drawing circles on my back. I was absolutely exhausted, I hadn't slept in weeks. There was lots of religious struggle in scotland and James had asked if I could come back for a few weeks. I hadn't told Francis yet. I hadn't even told him I was pregnant again. I was really struggling with it.

"Mary, something is bothering you. I know it." Francis said.

"I can't get anything past you can I? Well, it's scotland. There has been a lot of trouble in Scotland. I need to go to her and to my brother. I want and need to go be its queen for a while. Now is the best time as England is off our tail" I said.

"Are you sure about this? I want you to be a queen but Scotland is not the Romanticized dream in your head." Francis said as he got out of bed.

"I need to do this." I said. And with that within a week we were heading to scotland. The twins even were coming with us against the wishes of the French, but Francis said that Scotland should meet its heir. Catherine was against our traveling but understood when I told her of the struggle. SHe also was acting monarch until Francis got back.

…

We arrived to a sea of scottish nobles and my brother James. Scotland was so beautiful. I was so glad to see it.

"I have been away for a long time but I plan on forever being a queen of our nation. We will bring scotland to its greatest day. With France on our side and England out of our borders we are safe and will be for a long time." I said almost whining it. With that James took my family to our castle and showed us to our rooms. I was about to go in with Francis, when James said that nobles were gathered to discuss things.

"Oh I see. I will be right there."

"We both will." Francis said.

"Sorry your majesty,this is for the queen only." James said. Francis nodded and kissed me before sending me off. By the time I had got back to bed it was late, so late i expected to find him asleep. He was in bed but still awake.

"Mary you are back, wow late night in session."  
"Yeah, so much later than your usual sessions but then again you have yours once a week and I have mine once every 16 years."

"Yeah, about that, why wasn't I allowed to be in session with you. You have been in mine back in France."

"I have only been to some Francis, sorry that that offended you but I am the highest authority other than God around here so, you may have to take a step back. Go riding, have fun while you are here. This is a vacation for you. But if it truly bothers you I will see what I can do."

"Good night Mary." Francis said. I couldn't tell whether or not he was upset with me. I was never upset when he did his duty. Maybe he was just tired, we did have a long trip.

…

We woke up the next morning and went outside the courtyard. The twins were walking and were harder to keep an eye on. James arrived along with Gideon Blackburn and Lord Darnley. Both Francis and I got up to greet them.

"Mary Gideon Blackburn has requested an audience on behalf of Elizabeth. And Lord Darnley has news of the borders. Both wish to meet with you in private."

"Absolutely. Lord Blackburn shall we." I motioned that we would go into the castle. "When we are done send Darnley in." With that James nodded. Francis I could tell was mad.  
"I could meet with you on behalf of Mary" he told Darnley.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm here to meet with the true king of the scots, whether he is in a dress or not. You are not a true king when you are here."

"I apologize if I have offended Lord Darnley." Francis said and bowed as he walked away leaving the twins with a servant. I signed but knew I had to be a queen right now. Blackburns meeting was nothing much as he simply stated that Elizabeth wanted to meet in person, to discuss and urgent matter about her throne. I had signed my right away and knew that it couldn't be about my ascension. Lord Darnley on the other hand scared me. He always seemed to get closer and closer. I kept trying to back away. With that another man entered the rooms.

"She's a don't do this". He said.

"Aye, she doesn't look like a queen now, does she?" Darnley said. He grabbed me. "

"Not again," I thought." why are you doing this, my father lost your father's loyalty when he ran to england. Because of your Family I lost the crown to both england and Scotland. You shall know desecration. You, who claim to be anointed by God, you godless bitch. Hold her down, hold her down!" he screamed. The other man, who more and more looked like a boy. I started screaming but I knew it was no use. Guards rarely are outside the throne room unless i call them. I thought that the horror that I had to go through once was going to happen again. That was when the door opened and Francis along with Bash, arrived. Francis immediately drew his sword with Bash throwing Darnley off of me. Guards had arrived behind Francis as he was about to enter a meeting with me and needed to be announced. They arrested Darnley. Bash looked at Francis and left.

"Mary are you ok? Please tell me this didn't happen again."

"It didn't, you arrived in time."

….

That night I was holding Anne in my arms, almost scared for her. Francis came into the room.

"Mary are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just so worried Francis. What if Anne has to go through what I went through. I don't want our daughter to have to deal with this."

"I know. Mary no father wants this to happen to his daughter. I am not able to guarantee that it won't happen. But I will do anything in my power to make sure she is never in the position that it would I do have some things I want to discuss with you when you are ready."

"I'm ready Francis. Talk to me." I said putting Anne down.

"Alright, first Bash has learned the art of seeing, very similar to Nostradamus. I know that you believe in the ability, i thought you should know. Secondly, I want the Crown Matronimail of Scotland."

"On the first account i thank you. On the second, sure why not. But I have one condition for you. You want scotland. Well, I want France." I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry what?" Francis said.

"If you want Scotland, I want france. Hear me out, if I give scotland to you, suddenly it will look like a women can not reign on her own. If you give me france at the same time, it will show that we view each other as equals and need each other to rule." I calmly stated.

"I understand your opinion on that matter but France has never been ruled by a dual king and queen." Francis stated.

"Well neither has scotland. This is a chance for both of us to achieve something that has never been done before. It would also make James ascension a little easier as on the same day, the last of us dies, he would become the king of France and scotland. Not just one and then later on the other."

"I agree with that but I was not thinking about your wishes when I asked. I need time to think about the implications as I'm sure you will." Francis stated.

"Indeed but as for now, I would like you to accompany me to the border. We have a meeting with Elizabeth. I know, you think it's a trick but here is the deal we have agreed each of us bring 20 men with us. Then when we meet exactly on the border, one man each. I said it would be you she said it would be gideon blackburn. I trust him and she trusts you"

"I will go with you, but as you said I don't trust meeting her on the boarder."

…

Francis and I rode to the border with our men. Francis and I got closer and saw that elizabeth was just arriving. I greeted her.

"Hello, cousin" I said.

"Hello to you. And to you, dear King." Elizabeth said. Francis nodded and said

"Not that I'm in a rush but what is the matter we all have to discuss."

"Quite right, your majesty. As you know, I have not married and nor will I ever. Mary you have signed away your right to the english crown and you did so willingly. Here is my proposition for you, I am willing to rip up that paper and resuscitate you as my heir to the English throne on the condition that you allow the nation to remain protestant and that James is to be able to be whatever religion he feels is his. YOu may be catholic but if James wants to be a protestant you will let him."

"I don't know what to say. I can thank you for thinking this. I will have to think about this but I will let you know soon."

"You know where to find me." Elizabeth said and with that she rode off.

"Mary you could be queen of 3 nations again." Francis said.

"True but the idea that if I agree france and scotland could lose the support of rome."

"That would only mean that the limits on what he could do would be gone as he would not be supported by one man."

"Well then Francis, I think we have more to discuss about the crown matrimonial."


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived back at the castle when I felt nauseous. I ran inside before giving Francis a chance to ask me what was wrong. I began puking and I couldn't stop.

"Mary are you ok?" Francis came in and saw.

"I'm fine, Francis, you should leave."

"I'm not leaving, because I promised you in sickness and in health and I know you, you are only sick when you are on your deathbed or you're pregnant, so which is it?" he said smiling.

"The latter, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. I've known for about a month but I didn't want to avoid this trip as many would say I was unfit to travel."

"This is wonderful" Francis said as he kissed me and then said "I mean no rush, but when do you think we can return home.I would like to see the child born back home so we don't have to worry about traveling."

"We can go home at the end of the week, I ready if you are." I said, "but we do need to discuss the crown matrimonial."

"Indeed, what are your thoughts on the matter?" francis said.

"I will give you scotland, if you give me France. I don't want to look like a weak queen."

"I understand, this is difficult for you to do, I under some advisement, have decided that France deserves someone like you running her if I was to go prior to you. If you want, we can have a joint ceremony and sign the papers at roughly the same time back home."

…

At the end of the week, we were back in France. The trip had taken a lot out of me. I was exhausted. But I did gather the strength to meet with everyone about the Crown matrimonial.

"On this day, the 24th of april, 1562, in the presence of the royal court, his majesty King Francis of france has willingly given the crown matrimonial to his wife Mary, Queen of France and Scotland. Both will rule together. And Again her majesty Queen Mary of Scotland has willingly given the crown matrimonial to her husband King Francis of France. Both will rule together. Long may they reign."

At the end of the ceremony, Francis had surprised me with a celebration.

"This isn't the death of anything, this is a new beginning." he told me. We danced and danced all night. There were moments where Francis had to step away and defend his choice. I never had to defend mine, as once again I was a women giving up my power.

"Mary, you are absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Something about the fact that you now have my country or the fact that I'm carrying your child."  
"Both, at least a combination of the two. BUt you do understand mary, I will never overstep, I will only act in what you think is right, or after we both discuss. We both rule two nations now."

" I will never over step, I agree to those terms." I smiled. We continued dancing until midnight. After that there was still dancing but Francis pulled me into a hidden passage and began to kiss me. I leaned in and kissed back. We had been kissing for a long time when Catherine found us.

"Mary I… Oh I apologize. But I do need to speak with Francis, so does the Cardinal, he wishes to speak with Francis as the head of france, not joint countires. I nodded. Francis left but not before telling me,

"Stay put. I'm be back in 5 minutes."

"Will do, but please be quicker then that." I smiled. Francis was gone for roughly 5 minutes but they were the longest 5 in my life. I waited and waited. I was also scared that someone would find me and wonder why I wasn't enjoying the party. Francis arrived and smiled.

"Where were we?"

"Before we get to that, I was wondering what got into you, I mean I love it but you haven't pulled me aside since before the twins were born.  
"Well, I am sorry for that, I wanted to do it more but being a king in time of religious conflict, I dont have the time. Plus today is a special day, we have been married for 3 years. I have some plans if you are interested."

With that the kissing intensified and eventually it led to our bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

That night was amazing, I had hoped the next few weeks would continue that way but I was wrong. I awoke to sunlight and pain in my stomach. I jumped up and clutched my stomach. Francis jerked up,

"Mary, what's wrong?" he asked.

With that I gasped and felt a rush a blood between my legs.

"Not again," I screamed. "Not again"

Francis ran to the door and screamed for the guards to get a midwife and doctor. He then ran back to me. I began to cry and gasp in pain. The doctor was the first to arrive and he began a exam after asking.

Francis was still holding my hand when the doctor finally started to talk "the child is not going to make it, you have lost too much blood. I'm sorry." he said. I began to cry, and Francis thanked him for coming. He started to hold me.

Catherine had heard the hustle and bustle and arrived to see me, we hadn't told anyone yet but somehow, she knew.

"Mary, I'm so sorry. I know how much pain you must be in. here, drink this. Its herbs from Bash." Catherine said as she put the herbs in some tea. She left while Francis still held me. I never held him so tight.

"Francis, I want to see Anne and James, please bring them to me."

"I don't want to leave you." He said as Bash came into the room.

"Bash, what are doing here, I haven't seen you in ages." Francis smiled and stuck out one of his hands to bash while the other.

" I know Francis that you don't believe in the power to see the future but I believe I have seen yours and Mary's." Bash said.

"Tell me." I said still somewhat sobbing.

"You will have more children, and James will be one of the greatest rulers to ever live, but there will be a burden on your family. Anne will save it. I'm not sure how, but that is what I know." Bash said and bowed as he left the room.

Francis and I were excited to know that we will have more children but also wondered what the burden will be on our family. But not for to long as our paige told us that Elizabeth had arrived in France.


	15. Chapter 15

With that we got up and made ourselves look like the king and queen. We arrived in the throne room and saw that Elizabeth was there along with the cardinal.

"Cousin, how great to see you again." I said as I walked into the room.

"The pleasure is all mine dear cousin."

"I know we have spoken about why you are here but i'm not sure who else knows, I believe we should start with that." Francis said in his "king" voice, a voice that I love hearing.

"Yes, your majesty, as you know i have decided to never marry and with that have no children. That means i will have no heir, I am willing to reinstate Mary as my heir on the condition that James, heir to the throne of Scotland and France, be raised to believe in whatever religion he feels is his. I have brought the paperwork with me, and have the ability for the three of us to discuss the arraignment." Elizabeth said.

"YOur majesty , i have to disagree with this, the vatican will not support this." The cardinal said.

"I don't see why, yes if James grows up not catholic, but if he does then the pope gains another country." I said.

"Mary and I have discussed this and we have decided that we will sign the paperwork as equals, Elizabeth, if you sign England over to Mary when you die, i also become king, as the crown matrimonial will follow us." Francis said and Elizabeth nodded.

The Cardinal got up to speak but Francis placed his hand up and said to not say a word.

"If you are ready to sign your majesties?" Elizabeths page brought the paper to us. Francis took the book and said, "We can be sure that you have not changed anything from when we last spoke." he said looking at Elizabeth,

"Yes, King Francis, I can assure you I read it myself and have not changed anything from when we last spoke."

"Then, we shall sign it." Francis said as he picked up the quill and then handed it to me. I signed it and with it my claim to England was back.

"Mary, I would love to see your children, this visit. Not as a queen but as family." Elizabeth said.

"I would love for them to meet you. But you will also meet Jean, again as he misses his mother and maybe you can help the poor child understand why she is gone."


	16. Chapter 16

That evening Francis and I allowed Elizabeth to see our children. As young as what Jean was, him being almost 4, knew exactly who she was and bowed. My twins being almost two did not care at all.

"Your Majesty." I heard Jean say when he was introduced. He bowed and I was very impressed. Elizabeth at that point nearly started crying.

"What's wrong, did i do something to offend you." He asked her.

"No jean, In your eyes I see your mother and she was a dear friend to me."  
"Mary, told me that you made a mistake and my mother was killed because of it. I understand that being queen is hard and I forgive you for that mistake." Jean said. Sounding so much older then his 4 years. I think that is what happens when you are born to someone who always expects more from you.

Elizabeth then met the twins and she loved little Anne.

"She is so beautiful mary. She has your eyes and francis' hair. She will be a gorgeous heartbreaker when she grows up."

"Well if she is anything like Mary then we will have a problem." I heard Francis say.

"May I introduce his royal highness the dauphin of france and the great steward of scotland" He said as he pointed to james. Elizabeth again stated how much he looked like the two of us.

"They are a perfect mix of you both. I don't think anyone could have seen the perfect mix." Elizabeth left them and decided to head back to her chambers. I was going to aswell when Francis grabbed my arm and asked me a question.

"Mary are you alright? I know the miscarriage can take a lot out of you." he asked.

"I am ok Francis. I am hurt in the sense that I want so many more children with you but.." I was cut off when Francis kissed me.

"It will happen again. Bash told us this, James will be one of the greatest rulers france has ever seen. Any chance you want to go sailing?"

"Francis we haven't been in months, I would love to."

...

We spent hours on that boat. I was trying to learn to sail. But I was not very good.

"Be careful now." Francis said.  
"How many times have I told you? It's not moving." I said almost screaming. He shifted in the boat and he grabbed the rope, so i still held it but his strength would help me.  
"Now, set your the sheet until the sail stops you , see, your sails are trimmed correctly." he said kissing me on the cheek. "You did it."  
"No, you did it" I said almost frustrated. .  
"Well, that's not the way I'll remember it." Francis continued as we made our way back to shore.  
"I'm never going to get the hang of this." I said as we reached the beach.  
"We have time for you to I'll teach you." He said grabbing my hand as we walked back up to the castle.

"I hope one day you will teach the children how to sail. I want Anne to learn, at the very least. I want her to be able to have a skill, James will be taught everything. Let Anne have at least this."

"Mary, I absolutely will. I also believe that she should be taught many of the same things James is, She should learn french, and spanish, english and she should learn her mother's native tongue. There was a party that night and Francis and I danced for quite some time when all of a sudden James tapped on his father's wais as that was the highest he could reach.

"Your majty, I dance with mama now" he said I smiled. Francis did to. James had been watching other men ask to dance and he tried his best.

"Yes, your grace." He bowed to me and james then grabbed my hands. Francis then decided it was time for him to dance with Anne.

By the time we got back to our room the sun was already starting to come up. Francis and I hadn't even bothered to check on the children that night. But as tired as we were we did find the energy to do one of our favorite things.

…

A month later was when I found out the news. A doctor had come into the chambers and gave me the news. I wanted it to be a surprise but as Francis was walking back from a meeting the doctor was packing up. Francis looked at me in fear, we haven't really been trying for another kid. We wanted more but his first thought was that I was dying.

"Mary, what is going on?" he said almost stuttering.

"Francis, I'm ok. I'm going to have another baby." I said smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Francis and I were very happy to have another baby. James and Anne were not too keen on it. They wanted to stay in the room next to us but because of the baby coming we decided to have them move to their own rooms as they can't stay in the same rooms forever.

"Francis be honest with me, do you want another boy or a girl? I asked him.

"We have an heir and a beautiful daughter, Im happy we get a chance for another child. Let alone for a boy or girl." He said smiling.

I knew then everything would be ok. He would be happy either way but secretly I hoped for a boy. It would mean that anne would stay francis joy and it would only mean having to send one child away for a marriage if it came down to it.

The day of the birth came and this labour was so much easier than the other. Francis was there but this time there was no life and death situation, as it i never blacked out. It took a lot out of me but I survived and when the nurse handed me my baby, I was happy.

"The baby seems healthy, what is it?" Francis asked. The nurses smiled and said.

"YOu have a son." I smiled and held my new baby. This baby looked so much like Francis. But he had fiery red hair.

"He will be trouble." I said smiling at Francis.

"If he's anything like charles we are in trouble. Any name ideas?"

"Any Objections to Charles or Francis?" I asked. Francis thought for a moment, then said,

"If you like both, I think that is his name then, Charles Francis Valois."

It had been 8 years since then. Charles was followed by a Henry. We now had a total of 5 children(including Jean). He loved horseback riding. Now 12 Jean was the image of Francis and still had Lola's Eyes. He was still a boy but there were still many fathers trying to push their daughters on him.

James was still dark haired and Blue eyed with freckles. At age 10, he wasn't that much younger then Jean. When the two of them got together I saw francis and Bash. James loved a good hunt. He wasn't much of a reader though, he hated learning to be king.

Anne, was still blonde and dark eyes. Francis had tried for years to setup an engagement. He wanted her to be happy, so he wanted to make sure I was ok. But she would not have it. She refused to hang out with anyone other than her brothers. Which of course got some stern looks from her father but, I knew Francis was proud of what she could do. She could sail and shoot. She was also a student being fluent in latin, french and scottish,. She was also trying to learn spanish.

Charles was 8 and was an indoor kid. He loved reading. He still had his red hair and had green eyes. He was still young but I could tell he wanted to live in peace and quiet. Half of me said he would do better as a man of God rather than a prince of france.

Henery, was 6. He looked alot like me. He had francis eyes but everything else was mine. He idolized his brothers. He couldn't quick keep up with Jean and James. But oh how he tried. I never forced them to hang out with him, but Jean always seemed to make sure that he spent equal time with all of his brothers.

Catherine, Francis Mother was still alive but barely. She was in her 40s and she was struggling but I knew she was happy knowing that France was secure.


	18. Chapter 18

"That next day was one of the best ones yet. I was reading in the library when I heard yelling coming from the school room. It was mostly Anne I heard. I walked up to the door to hear what she was saying.  
""Wait so you are telling me that I will never be the queen of France. I should be in line. I am the daughter of a king. In Scotland I have a chance." she said angrily. "I was so caught off guard when she swung open the door and ran to find her father.  
"Yes, I understand. I...oh hey Anne. Shouldn't you be in class right now." He dismissed his council from the room. /"Papa, why am I not in line to the French throne? Do you not like me?  
"No, I love you more than anything. It just the way France is. Girls can never inherit the throne. I think you would make a great queen as you are smart and know how to keep many people happy."Why then are girls not in line."

"Well, mostly because many think that girls cant rule and that they are meant to be married off. I admit that I tried to find you someone but you rejected them all. So I decided to let you and your brother choose, eh within reason. But one day you may be far away and you cant really rule a country that way."

"Yes, you can. Mama has done that for years. I'm not asking you to place me first. Scottish law says that if a boy is not available a girl can rule. That's what I want. Why is France any different? You are the king. You can change it."

"I saw Francis' face shift as if pondering the thought.

"I will see what I can do. For now Anne, please go back to the schoolroom with your brothers.

"I will but I'm the only one there."

Francis placed his head in his hands and I walked in.

"So very interesting our daughter wants a chance," I say.

"She is so much like you I have a feeling she one day will convince her brothers to let her be queen. Let's call the council back in to discuss it. I did promise her that."


	19. Chapter 19

My lords, I have a change to our rules I wish to run by you. A person has brought it to my attention that we are a country that only allows for male rulers. I wish to change this.? Francis said in his meeting.

What are you proposing? I heard lord Narcisse arise ask even in his old age he still was quick.

I am asking that we change the rules of succession so my daughter, Princess Anne has a place in line to the French throne. James is her brother and the oldest so he is to remain first and she is to follow after her brothers. My wife has been ruling Scotland for a long time and even though we rule together she is a far better ruler then I could ever be. I ask this of you.

The lords began speaking and then saying they would need to get Francis brothers to sign off and any other close line to agree but it was to be done. Francis smiled and met with Anne after.

Anne, you remember what you asked of me? That you want to possibly be queen one day?

Yes, papa. I want a chance.

Well I did ask and it isn't set yet but you may be a queen yet. With that, Francis smiled and a guard entered the room.

Your Majesties, its the queen mother. She isn't well. She is asking for you and for Sebastian. The doctors say.. he thought for a moment seeing the children in the room.

Yes. I understand. Children stay here and continue your studies. Francis and I walked into Catherine's room and saw Bash already there.

Bash, My dear boy. I am so sorry for the way I treated you while you were growing up.

Catherine that doesn't matter now.

Francis, Mary. You are here. I need you both to know. I love you and I love my grandchildren. Please tell them that. You are all like my children and I'm sorry I have to leave you. Bash, Mary take care of Francis. He needs you both. Francis takes care of your brothers adn of fracne. See your family marry into powerful ones and have them marry for love. I only wish I had more time.

With that Catherine breathed her last. Francis cried into my chest and bash put his hand on Francis' shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few years since then. Anne was now 14. She had fallen in love with a servant boy. I don't think she knew that I knew.

James also being 14 was engaged to an English nobles daughter who was friends with Elizabeth. I don't know if they loved each other but they liked each other enough that I think they will be happy.

Jean had nobody, at least that we knew of. He was always sneaking off at odd hours. charles was 12 and very insistent on becoming a president. Something that Francis and I were absolutely ok with. Henry was a soldier, like his namesake. He always wanted a fight.

But I will say that one of the funniest yet scary scenes that I witnessed today was seeing Anne and Thomas, sneaking around corners and hiding from everyone. They were a lot like Francis and me back in those days. I smiled a lot when I saw them. Francis, of course, was not happy seeing his daughter in love.

"I don't like it. She is too young."

"Ha. You realize we were engaged when I was 6 right?" I said getting ready for the day.

"well yeah but..."

"If you are that hurt by it talk to her and see what she says. I'm sure she will listen to you."

"Yeah, I know she will listen but she does her own thing."

"If you need me to go with you then I will."

"No, I'll be ok. but it may take me a few days to summon the courage to speak with her."

"Come on. Let's go together." The two of us walked into the schoolroom to see that Anne was not there. She was always the first to the school room. James was there and was studying intently.

"Interested in school, James" Francis asked.

"well, I want to be a good king. It is boring but I want to be as good as you one day."

"Charlie, Henry what about you?"

"Well I am bored. I want to start studying scripture."

"well, maybe we can start this summer."

"I want a sword, Can jean make one for me."

"Maybe Henry. We will see." I admired the scene but was still wondering about Anne.

"Do you boys know where Anne is?" I asked.

"Oh, she was asleep last I saw. She wouldn't budge from her bed." James Said.

"Oh, I hope she isn't sick," I said.

"No, I don't think so, But if she is she needs sleep," Henry said. My smile suddenly faded. I didn't want her to be sick. Francis said he had to go to a meeting but asked if I could check on her.

"Yeah, Ill let you know."

"Anne?" I said whispering walking into her room. Anne woke and jumped 12 feet.

"Hey, mama. How are you?" She said obviously trying to hide Thomas under the blanket.

"alright the Jig is up. How are you Thomas?" I said with a smirk.

"Hello, your majesty."He said with his head peeking from under the covers.

"Listen I'm going to give you 5 minutes to sneak out in this passage. I dont care where you go but get out before Francis comes or you both are dead.

"Thanks, mama," Anne said smiling.

"we are not done here," I said and her smiled faded.

Thomas left and Anne and I talked.

"Really Anne. Really. Missing school and what if you were to get pregnant."

"I know but I really love him and I want to marry him. I am afraid to tell papa."

"afraid to tell papa what?" Francis said as he walked in.

"Um, that I really want to take a trip to p-p-p-Paris." she said

"hmm. Interesting."

"what?" she asked.

"Paris is a beutiful city but you only stutter when you are nervous or lying or both." he said. " So given the fact that you have a bruise on your neck and seeing how there is a pair of shorts that only men wear under their trousers unless you have taken a liking to them. its alitle bit of both"

"uh." Anne said. Even I was scared at what he was going to do.

"Anne, listen. I know you love him. BUt you cant do this. the effects could be catastrophic. get Dressed get to school. Mary comes with me."

"yes, papa."

I left with Francis and we went to our room. He was quiet but I could tell he was thinking a lot.

"Francis, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea but Anne isnt going to like involes a nunnery." he said.

"Hey, don't go too crazy. remember that was your room at one point." I said smiling remembering waht had happed years ago.

"I do need to talk to him. I have another idea. I want to make him a soldier. He cant be a servent when she marries him." he said looking out the window to see Anne and Thomas Kissing in the corner of the courtyard.

"she never made it to the schoolroom." He said. He grabbed a sword.

"What are you going to do?" I said holding his arms.

"I just want to talk." he said. I let him go and watched and waited for him to bring thomas back to the throne room.

"Mama, what is papa going to do to him." Anne pleaded.

"How should I know?" I said reading a book.

"come on papa tells you everything," she said.

"Look, follow me. its a passageway that leads to the throne room, It helps a lot." I said. We arrived and I told her to be quiet when they entered the room.

"Look, your majesty, I don't want any trouble I.."

"Im not going to kill you, yet. I know that you love my daughter. In fact you remeind me of Mary and I when we were young but I cant have a servent marry a princess. So I have aoffer for you." Francis said. I saw Anne's face light up when she heard it, she then frowed as francis spoke agin.

"You are to be a soidler. Do this for 2 years. Come back and ask me for now find Anne say goodbye and meet up with your comander outisdie the gates" He said as he waved for thomas to leave.

I knew Anne and Thomas were saying their goodbyes and I let them. BUt as I went to comfort Anne. She stood outside on her balcony.

"look back, please look back." She said her voice quivering. A arm went over her shoulder. Francis grabed her and almost in a whisper.

"He will come back to you. I know it. He has reason to survive any battle if it means coming back to you."


	21. Chapter 21

The next month Anne barely spoke to Francis. She was mad but understood.

"Anne, Listen do you remember when you were little and you asked me to put you in the line of succession?"

"Yeah."

"after years of issues, all of my brothers and all of my cousins and the nobles are in agreement. that you are officially in and have a chance in your own right."

"Great thanks."

"She hardly spoke at breakfast and then left rather quickly," Francis said in our room later. "It has been a month since I would think that everything would be fine."

"She gets pissed off the same way I do. Let her cool off. I'll speak to her and let you know."

I went to Anne's room and saw that she was sitting with a bucket to her face and Jean was sitting with her."

"Hey Mom," Shes said. She looked very pale as if she was sick.

"Anne, are you ok? You don't seem so good?"

"Anne you got to tell her," Jean said.

"O-o-o-o k-k, Mmmmm, I think I'm preg-preg pregnant"

"Oh, ok. this complicates things."

"I Know. I mean at least I know who is the father unlike some of my friends."

"The father. Why would we need to discuss a father?" Francis said as he entered the room.

"Papa, I'm Pregnant."


End file.
